


One Good Reason

by SuperDuperMortifying



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Presents, Crossdressing, Iruka is having a hard time, Kakashi is an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDuperMortifying/pseuds/SuperDuperMortifying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka doesn't like Kakashi's birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> First line comes from the “Random First Line of Dialogue” generator (I didn't even try using it because I saw the line on tumblr and it was meant for KakaIru.) Please tell me if you see any mistakes >< Thanks to Kim for pre-reading!
> 
> Warnings: not beta-read, ableism? (for using the word dumb)

“Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.”

Iruka is fuming. The vein on his temple is ready to pop. This is bullshit and he's not in the mood to deal with it. It's his birthday, and he spent the whole day with a bunch of loud kids who don't even bother pretending they're listening and throw paper shuriken all around and talk about boys and girls and snore and drool on their tables and bring their ninja pets and regular pets in class, and then there's Kakashi and he's probably the worst of all.

Kakashi lays unfazed on his side, observing his lover with a lazy grin from behind the low wooden table. There's a torn pink wrapping paper dumped on it, and Iruka blames himself for thinking that maybe what Kakashi got him wasn't something silly. Or at least, something less silly than that.

A dress. A light pink kimono. With flowers and all the shit that makes it the worst garment ever.

And on top of that, it's the pricey kind. Dumb jounin wasting his money on a joke. Iruka doesn't say a word because he works hard on his self-control skills, but the more he stays still, trying not to throw his gift at Kakashi's face, the angrier he gets.

“You'll look nice in it,” answers Kakashi, as if it was his most convincing argument. "It'll flatter your chest and your lovely legs."

Iruka exhales, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He's not going to get angry, not on his birthday. Well, he's already furious. But he definitely won't shout. That's what you get for dating the Hatake Kakashi. Iruka was a fool for pushing the jounin into confessing. He could have endured his unrelenting pranks a little more. He's a teacher, he's used to all sorts of dumb jokes. But that was Kakashi's – childish, stupid, extremely dumb – way of flirting with him, and that was kind of cute and Iruka kind of had a crush on him for years.

So here he was. With a damn pink dress in his hand on his birthday.

“Why did you pick a woman's kimono?” Iruka asks as calmly as possible. “Why did you pink a woman's. Pink. Kimono.”

Kakashi moves to sit, elbows on the table.

“Well, Ino helped me. She bought a fashion and beauty magazine, we made a test and it said you're a warm autumn-”

“A warm what?!”

“Warm autumn. Golden tan skin and warm colored hair and whatever. Anyway, it means salmon pink is one of the best color to bring out your complexion. Thus the pink kimono.” Kakashi concludes, straight-faced.

“The pink woman's kimono.”

“I know right? Totally unfair, they always have the prettiest clothes.” Kakashi's grinning, the smug bastard

That's it. Iruka's done with it. He finally lets his anger take over. To hell self control, he throws the stupid piece of fabric at Kakashi's smiling face.

“If you like women’s clothes so damn much, you can have it,” he yells as he stomps to the door. “I'm going to walk Pakkun.”

Pakkun is grateful for the chance to get away from his stupid master.

 

\------

 

One hour later, Iruka is all sweaty and out of breath. Sometimes, a good run through the woods is the best thing to do after a long tiring day.

“We should head home,” suggests Pakkun.

“Yeah,” complies the chuunin, brushing the dust of his pants.

Pakkun is a much better companion than his master. He lets Iruka enjoy the quietness of the night, the sound of the light breeze through the leaves, the occasional croaks coming from a nearby pond, the calming song of cicadas in the distant night.

It's not that he doesn't enjoy the time spent with Kakashi. Most of the time, he's actually serious – at least, half serious. And when he needs it, Kakashi knows how to be completely serious and fits perfectly at his side. But then sometimes, he just messes everything in his life as he pleases, and that's overwhelming. Iruka needs some space.

But now is time to go back home, apologize because Kakashi was being half-serious when he gave him the infamous kimono – well, probably not half-serious but at least 30% serious. It was probably a joke to begin with but then he imagined Iruka wearing the dress, with the whole sexy shy blushing Icha Icha delusion, and he went for it seriously. Iruka's not going to wear it though, Kakashi can forget about that.

“I'm home.” he announces as he steps in.

“Welcome home.” Kakashi welcomes his lover with a sheepish smile on his face, and a pink kimono on his body.

Iruka freezes, staring at him wide-eyed. It doesn't stop Kakashi, who happily goes on with his perfect housewife act.

“Do you want a bath? Or dinner? Or... me?"

Iruka chooses the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> In the morning Kakashi gave Iruka his real gift. It was a frying pan – because Iruka was complaining about his omelets getting stuck and shredded into pieces in the old pan, and Iruka almost hit him with it because HE'S NOT A GODDAMN HOUSEWIFE.


End file.
